1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to methods for upgrading hydrocarbons. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for vaporizing, cracking, combusting, and gasifying hydrocarbons to provide hydrocarbon products and synthesis gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasification is a high-temperature process usually conducted at elevated pressure to convert carbon-containing feeds into a synthesis gas (“syngas”), which is primarily hydrogen, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide. Syngas can be used as a fuel to generate electricity or steam, as a source of hydrogen, and as a feedstock for the synthesis of hydrocarbon products.
Typical hydrocarbons used in gasification processes include petroleum-based materials that are neat or residues of processing materials, such as heavy crude oil, bitumen, tar sands, coal, kerogen, oil shale, coke, and other high-sulfur and/or high metal-containing residues, gases, and various carbonaceous waste materials. The hydrocarbon is reacted in the gasifier in a reducing (oxygen-starved) atmosphere at high temperature and usually moderate to high pressure. The resulting syngas typically contains about 85 percent of the feed carbon content as carbon monoxide, with the balance being a mixture of carbon dioxide and methane.
Conventional gasification techniques prevent simultaneous production of more valuable lighter hydrocarbon products (e.g. C1-C20) in addition to syngas as the hydrocarbons are gasified to hydrogen and carbon oxides. There is a need therefore, for improved systems and methods to upgrade carbon-containing materials using gasification to produce both syngas and light hydrocarbon products (e.g. C1-C20).